


One Late Night.

by cerebralCustodian, PlushRumps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, F/M, Handcuffs, Leashes, Non/Dub-Con, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralCustodian/pseuds/cerebralCustodian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Dave had warned me about the Pyropes, I took it as a joke, as some sort of dare. ...I should have listened with both ears instead of one.'</p><p>A pov-changing Terezi/Dirk fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Late Night.

Shoutout to [cerebralCustodian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralCustodian) for editing again.

Kinks are in the tags.

* * *

 

I should have listened with both ears instead of one. When Dave had warned me about the Pyropes, I took it as a joke, as some sort of dare.  
'no, seriously, man. they're into some fucked up shit, don't even think about it.'

I met her out one late night, stars twinkling in the sky through faint purple-grey clouds, moonlight bouncing off the pavement in an eerie fashion. I’m walking home from a gig, hoodie up, headphones in, hands in pockets. I see her round a corner, going into a side street, her cane quietly tapping against the pavement. I pause my music and push my headphones down around my neck, following the girl silently, curiosity getting the better of me. She weaves around the side streets for a while, occasionally laughing or murmuring to herself, eventually coming to stop at a small shed down the side of an alleyway. She lets herself in and unlocks a door, removing the keys as she goes down the staircase, the door clicking shut behind her. I wait for the sound of her footsteps to fade before letting myself into the building, testing the door handle. I didn't come all this way for nothing, and I’m not going to stop now.

* * *

He should never have been here, but it was too late now. I knew from the moment I turned that corner that I was being followed, almost-silent footsteps lingering in the shadows a few paces behind. I let myself in to the shed, smirking to myself as I descend the stairs, shooing off Latula and Redglare.

“1 H4V3 4 GU3ST COM1NG,” I tell them, pulse picking up as their eyebrows raise. They leave without questioning and I go around the house, intentionally leaving doors open, locks with keys left in them as if by accident. I wander down to the room in the corner, furthest away from the staircase, positioning myself in the dark corner near the door. Now I wait.

* * *

I hide in the shadows at the top of the stairs as I hear footsteps downstairs, accompanied by a low voice that seems to grin as it speaks, standing out in the silence. The footsteps seem to disperse into three different directions and I wait for them to slowly fade away, focusing on the one set that continues to move about, gradually getting quieter and quieter until they stop entirely.

I slowly, silently make my way down the stairs, looking around before making my way into the main room, sticking to the shadows out of habit. I make my way carefully through what seems to be an underground house of sorts, posters littering the walls, lights dim. I let myself look over the various belongings scattered around as I make my way through the rooms, eventually finding my way to the back room. I wasn’t expecting this.

* * *

I grin when the faint snap of a tripwire fills the room. He quickly darts out of the doorway just as it slams shut behind him, clicking locked as he presses himself to the wall. He draws a knife from his pocket and looks around the room, eyes hidden behind triangle shades, breathing a little faster than before. The way he reeks of fear but refuses to show it excites me, tongue running over my black-painted lips, mouth pulled into a grin.

“W3LL W3LL W3LL, WH4T DO W3 H4V3 H3R3?”

“Show yourself.” I step out of the shadows, leaning slightly on my cane, flashing him a predatory smirk.

“YOU SHOULD KNOW B3TT3R TH4N TO FOLLOW 4 WOM4N HOM3. HOW SC4ND4LOUS.”

“What do you want from me?” I walk over to him slowly, running a teasing finger along his jawline, the sharp point of my claw resting just beneath his chin. I don’t answer him as I reach down to take his knife, his posture stiff despite internal self-questioning. I throw it to the other side of the room and pin him to the wall, one knee between his legs, hands on either side of his head despite the height difference. I lean up and run my tongue along the side of his jaw, teeth scraping the skin slightly, his pulse skipping a beat.

“1F YOU B3H4V3, 1 M1GHT JUST SP4R3 YOU. DO YOU UND3RST4ND?” He goes to open his mouth and my fist collides with the side of his face, a harsh glare being sent his way.

“1 D1DNT S4Y YOU COULD T4LK.” He glares straight back and I reach up and steal his ridiculous shades, pocketing them, leaning up and sniffing at his eyes. What a unique scent. I feel him tense and I cackle loudly, pulling a collar and a pair of handcuffs from my back pockets, his hands cuffed behind his back and collar around his neck. A chain leash is added to the mix and I walk over to the bed, dragging him along behind me, his feet digging into the floor. He doesn’t fight back nearly as aggressively as I expected but that’s alright by me, his lack of physical resistance making things a lot easier. I tie him to one of the bed posts and go over to the clothes pile in the corner, pulling a scarf from it, tying it around his eyes. I grab the knife and hook it under the collar of his shirt, hoodie discarded long ago, letting the blunt side press against his skin.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?"

“WH4T D1D 1 T3LL YOU 4BOUT T4LK1NG?” The knife is flicked up to be pressed against his neck and he whimpers audibly, his composure crumbling quickly, lips trembling ever so slightly. I move the knife back down and slowly cut through his shirt, ripping the rest from him with my claws, not caring for the small cuts the knife made in his skin. I lean up and kiss him roughly, all tongue and teeth, forcing my way into his mouth. He stands there, unresponsive, and it pisses me off. I slap him, the noise my skin makes against his cheek more than satisfying.

“1F YOU W4NT TO L34V3 1N ON3 P13C3 YOUD B3TT3R ST4RT B3H4V1NG.” I lean in for another kiss and he hesitantly reciprocates, squirming uncomfortably in his binds. His ever so obvious hate for this situation makes me enjoy it all the more, pressing myself up against him, his back against the wall, hands tangled in his hair. I shove him roughly onto the bed and crawl on top of him, his collar only just long enough for him to remain comfortable in the middle of the bed, my weight settling on his upper thighs.

“4R3 YOU SC4R3D? TH4TS CUT3.” I run my claws gently down his chest, teasing him with lingering touches, his body slowly reacting. After a while I have his nipples hardened, skin flushed, his breath coming out in quiet, laboured breaths that he struggles to hide.

The next thing to be removed are his jeans, the boy sighing slightly as his erection springs out of its confines, material being ripped off his feet despite getting caught on his toes. I grin to myself and let my fingers trail down his dick, a pathetic whimper leaving him as a bead of pre dribbles from the tip. He’s more into this than I thought. I lean in close and lick at it, his breath catching in his throat, a giggle escaping from mine. I sit back on my haunches and strip off my top and bra, breasts happy to be free, nipples hard from arousal. I kick off my shoes and socks, pants following them, scalemate boxers drenched in my own teal pre-material.

The boy stiffens beneath me as he realises what has happened and I slowly crawl up his body, ripping my boxers off as I go, positioning my bulge at his lips. It curls and grinds against his cheek, the tentacle-like appendage dripping teal against his skin, the tip poking against his lips, pressing against them. He whimpers lowly, knowing that my size is nothing to mess with, my bulge forcing its way into his mouth. He gags a little but manages to take it, licking a little at it, his lips tight around it. I moan deep, not caring to keep my hips still, rutting needily against his mouth. He coughs and gags, trying to pull away from me with my bulge removing itself from his mouth rather quickly.

I move down his body and tongue at his cock, copious amounts of pre dribbling down it, a moan escaping him as the point of my tongue runs over the head. I move so my nook is over him, slowly sliding down onto his hard, dripping prick, the both of us moaning quietly. I waste no time in moving my hips, bulge twisting and curling in on itself, the feeling of something so foreign inside of me only heightening my arousal. I rock needily down against him, eyes slipping shut, not caring about his arousal, focusing purely on myself. I bounce up and down on his dick, nook clenching around him, my breathing getting faster and faster, moans becoming needier, more desperate.

I hear his voice catch and his fingers curl, nails digging into his skin as he thrusts up against me, his cock twitching inside of me as he cums, breathing rapid and irregular. The feeling of his seed inside of me is something different, something new, and I love it. I lean up and slap him hard across the face, feeling myself get close.

“YOU D1DNT 4SK P3RM1SS1ON, YOU 1NSOL3NT BR4T.” I pull myself off him, ripping his blindfold off, bulge forcing its way into his mouth. I groan lowly as I feel my orgasm rip through me, copious amounts of teal flooding his mouth, the boy coughing and spluttering, attempting to spit it out. I grab his head and hold his mouth shut around me, forcing him to swallow it all, his eyes watering as he finally gets it down.

“GOOD BOY. G3T UP 4ND G3T OUT.”


End file.
